


I could just kiss you

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "big brother" Iggy, First Kiss, Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, exasperated Cor, no seriously this is super stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Ignis made Iris' day by hanging out with her. Gladio could just kiss him for that.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	I could just kiss you

Ignis had never been one for mindlessly wandering the mall, with or without friends’ accompaniment. He had never really seen the allure in taking up space with no real intention of making a purchase. It seemed annoying to the shopkeepers and generally pointless to those loitering as well. But shopping with a purpose was an altogether different affair. Ignis found it to be oddly therapeutic. Row upon row of different items, calling for his inspection as he shopped carefully. Ignis felt awash in serenity. The quiet time alone allowed him time for a meditation of sorts, ridding his mind of the usual constant flurry of thoughts and worries vying for his attention.

That serenity completely drained out of him the minute his eyes fell on a familiar figure hunched over on a nearby bench, tears dripping through the fingers over her eyes and falling onto the floor so quickly and with such force he was surprised there was no splash. Worry replaced calm and Ignis made his way over, sitting on the bench and reaching out.

‘Iris dear, what’s the matter?’ Ignis asked quietly, a gentle hand making contact between Iris’ narrow shoulders, the fuzzy wool of her trendy pink cardigan tickling his fingers.

‘Oh, hi Ignis,’ Iris sniffled, looking up. Her young face was streaked with tears, her amber eyes red and puffy as she blinked up at him. She sniffled again, rubbing at her eyes to try and stop tears from falling. Ignis reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, always prepared, and handed her a tissue. ‘Thanks.’

‘What’s the matter?’ Ignis repeated once it seemed Iris had largely gotten a handle on her tears. He startled slightly when she turned to toss her arms around him but recovered quickly enough, remembering what Gladio had told him about his sister being rather “huggy” when she was upset. He dutifully hugged back, his only real experience with a much younger Noctis or Iris’ older brother. He hoped his hug was appropriately warm and comforting.

‘Thanks, sorry, I just really needed a hug,’ Iris looked abashed. ‘They always make me feel better.’

‘Think nothing of it,’ Ignis shook his head. ‘Is there anything I can do to help? What could have upset you so?’

Iris shook her head. ‘My friends, well, I _thought_ they were my friends, told me that they can’t hang out with me in public anymore.’

Ignis knew his shock was very apparent on his face. He simply could not comprehend a world in which someone would not want to spend time with bubbly, kind, and talkative Iris. She was an absolute delight. Those so-called friends of hers must be delusional. He frowned. ‘Why on earth would they say that?’

‘It’s because of Gladdy,’ Iris looked so sad and defeated Ignis gave her small shoulders a gentle squeeze. ‘Everyone knows he’s in the Crownsguard. They said they can’t have a narc around all the time. It’s not cool to hang out with someone who can get everyone in trouble for having parties and stuff. They want to get invited to all the parties with all the popular boys, so I guess they can’t have me around for that.’

‘That’s absolutely terrible, Iris, I’m so sorry,’ Ignis still wasn’t quite sure he followed the logic, but the important bit was that Iris was upset. ‘That’s absolutely idiotic of them. There are few roles as prestigious in this kingdom than the one Gladio holds. If they were looking to find their way to high society, they would do much better to cling close to you. I’m sure they’ll be absolutely furious with themselves in a few years when you are surrounded by handsome and rich suitors and they’ve completely taken themselves out of your favour.’

Iris gave a watery chuckle. ‘Thanks Ignis. You’re so sweet, no wonder Gladdy talks so highly of you all the time. You took time out of your super busy day to just say nice things to make me feel better. Actually,’ she looked up at him, visibly confused. ‘What are _you_ doing at the _mall_?’

Ignis chuckled at her incredulity. ‘I am allowed the leave the Citadel, you know.’

‘I know _that_ , you come over to our house a lot don’t you?’ Iris rolled her eyes. ‘But you’re not really the mall hanging type, are you?’

‘No, not really,’ Ignis agreed. ‘But his Highness’ latest growth spurt has made the purchasing of a new wardrobe a must, and since he can’t seem to be bothered to shop for himself, here I am. He’ll also be in need of some supplies for the upcoming school year.’

‘Yea, that’s soon,’ Iris sighed.

‘And will be the perfect time to find some _proper_ friends,’ Ignis told her firmly. ‘You’re an absolute delight, Iris. You won over his Highness, you can do anything. Noctis is generally much more apathetic towards other people than that, you know.’

Iris’ face lit up just as Ignis had hoped it would at that particular compliment. ‘You’re the best Ignis, you know that, right?’

‘On occasion I’ll allow people to tell me,’ Ignis chuckled.

‘You can go finish the stuff you need to do,’ Iris’ face was now completely tear and streak free to Ignis’ delight. ‘I’ll just wait for Gladdy. He’s gonna pick me up at three.’

Ignis looked down at his watch, thoughtful. ‘You know Iris, not to be a bother, but I could certainly use some help in selecting some items for his Highness, if you think you might be up to the task. Gladio informs me that you are quite accomplished in the realm of current fashion.’

‘You want _my_ help to shop for Prince Noctis?’ Iris looked as though Ignis had just informed her that she’d won the lottery jackpot of ten million crowns. ‘ _Seriously_?’

‘Seriously,’ Ignis nodded. ‘While I won’t claim to be completely out-of-the-loop in the realm of fashion, so to speak, I’m not particularly versed in teenaged fashion. And his highness is still most definitely a teenager.’

‘Are you saying he acts like a total boy?’ Iris giggled.

‘You must have experience,’ Ignis shrugged, not quite remembering Gladio acting anything like the bratty prince in their teenaged years, but perhaps he’d been different while at home.

‘Not with Gladdy, you know he was a pretty boring older brother as far as drama goes, but the boys at school are so _weird_.’

‘Weird is certainly one word for it,’ Ignis chuckled. ‘Come along, it shouldn’t take too long. We may even have time to get some frozen yogurt – it’s a particular indulgence of mine.’

‘Yummy!’ Iris laced her arm around Ignis’ offered one and followed him to his next destination.

Ignis rather enjoyed shopping with Iris. She had a keen eye and rather clever remarks for the more, shall he say, _adventurous_ fashion choices on display. While he usually preferred to shop alone in serenity, there was something to be said about the benefits of fun company and the laughter brought with it. Iris was clever and witty, much like her older brother, and Ignis loved the idea that he was helping her to nurture that. She would go far in life if she continued to put her smarts to good use.

They made their way to the entrance of the mall at three o’clock where Gladio would be picking up Iris with frozen yogurt in hand, chatting merrily about some of the more hideous trousers available in the shops. _Seriously, which designer thought mustard and lavender went together?_ Gladio pulled up to the curb on his treasured motorbike, much to Iris’ excitement. Ignis smiled; she had mentioned to him how much fun she had when Gladio let her ride with him. He was happy to see she would be having a much better end to the day than the beginning had been.

‘Hey Iggy,’ Gladio killed the bike’s engine, looking confused. ‘What’re you doing hanging out with Iris?’

‘Iris was kind enough to help me shop for his Highness’ much needed updated wardrobe today,’ Ignis held up his shopping bags with a smile. ‘She has an eye for fashion, most assuredly.’

‘It was a lot of fun, Gladdy,’ Iris finished up her frozen yogurt and tossed it in the bin by the mall entrance. ‘Even though Prince Noctis has really dreary taste. So much black – _boring_.’

Both Ignis and Gladio chuckled at that. Ignis smirked. ‘I’ll be sure to tell him an expert has weighed in to say he needs to add more colour to his life.’

Iris beamed, puffing up under the praise.

‘Well, I will let you get on with your day,’ Ignis smiled. ‘I’ve got to check in and make sure Noct has actually read the dockets I’ve provided him this morning.’

‘Good luck with that,’ Gladio laughed. ‘I’ll see you later at training?’

‘Of course, I wouldn’t miss it,’ Ignis smiled. ‘Thanks again, Iris. It’s been a wonderful day.’

‘Thanks, Ignis,’ Iris smiled. ‘You’re the best, you know that right?’

‘So many of you continually tell me,’ Ignis laughed. ‘Have a good rest of day.’

He watched Gladio peel off on the bike after carefully ensuring Iris’ helmet was properly secured. He smiled to himself, happy that he had been able to help Iris through a difficult day. He had had many of his own bad days and Gladio had been there to help him through – he was happy to have been able to pay it forward, particularly for someone as sweet and kind as Iris.

* * *

Ignis arrived in the Citadel’s main training hall fifteen minutes early, as he usually did. He smiled when his eyes fell on Gladio, doing a light warm up in the far corner. He made his way over, knowing Gladio could see him approaching in the mirror in front of him.

‘I trust you had an enjoyable afternoon?’ Ignis smiled as Gladio turned to face him with a grin.

‘Not half as good as Iris had from the sounds of it,’ he chuckled. ‘She told me all about what happened. How her friends were being assholes to her, and how you stepped in to save the day. She was _glowing_ about it all afternoon. Fuck Iggy, I could kiss you you made her so damn happy.’

Ignis blinked at that but recovered quickly. He smiled. ‘I did only as anyone would do when they see a friend upset, no matter their age or how trivial one might think their problem to be. While I do not understand her friends’ motivations or why losing them would be such a loss when they clearly did not value her friendship, I do see how much it’s hurt Iris. I’m happy to have provided comfort.’

‘Not just comfort Iggy, you made her whole day, maybe even the whole _year_ ,’ Gladio rolled his eyes. ‘Do you know how much it means to her that you told her that her opinions on what Noctis wears are valuable? Plus she wasn’t even in the door five minutes when one of her friends texted her jealous of how they all saw her _hanging off the arm of some hot rich guy_.’

Ignis felt himself blush at that, but chuckled. ‘Well, I’m happy to have been of service, particularly if it helps Iris with her social woes.’

‘Iggy, do you understand what you did for her?’ Gladio looked serious. ‘She felt totally miserable. Her so-called friends were awful and completely destroyed her self-worth for a minute there. They ditched her in public, calling her a spoilsport and a narc, and left her to cry in front of who knows how many people. You not only helped her dry her tears – literally – but you boosted up her confidence, made her feel important, and showed her that she’s so much more than what those girls told her she was. To you it might’ve been a bit of chatter while shopping and some frozen yogurt, but to Iris it was everything in the world. I swear Iggy, I could kiss you.’

‘Then why don’t you?’ Ignis raised an eyebrow, smirking when he noticed Gladio’s cheeks going red. Gladio gaped at him, looking rather like a very handsome fish. Ignis stepped closer. ‘Nothing to say all of a sudden? You’ve said you could twice – so _why don’t you_?’

Gladio’s lips engulfed his, warm and pliant. They were hesitant and slightly trembling from nerves at first, but soon Gladio was kissing him firmly and with purpose. Ignis grinned against his lips before tickling at Gladio’s bottom lip with his teeth, easing them open to dip in for a taste.

‘This really isn’t what I meant when I said you should all do more hands-on training,’ Cor’s voice from behind Ignis broke them apart with a mutual gasp.

‘Er, sorry, Marshal,’ Ignis knew his entire head was probably the colour of a beetroot.

‘Oh no, don’t let me interrupt,’ Cor had already begun his retreat back into his office. ‘I’m just making sure there aren’t any misunderstandings about what kind of training we’re doing here.’

Gladio was first to break the awkward silence with an uneasy laugh. ‘Well, I mean, no regrets, but some regrets, I guess?’

‘Hm, yes, perhaps an activity best left for _after_ training in a rather less crowded area,’ Ignis smiled wryly.

‘Iggy, I could just kiss you for the suggestion.’

Ignis laughed, shooting a sly wink over at him. ‘Yes, you could.’


End file.
